Fan:The Crest of KINDRED
Innset, World, analysis, here set, 'pumpkin', KINDRED crest element You could know about an aspect bneyonf these world sinside ours to know about this planet never left before that these worlds in here, that these letters could represent important sounds to properly bend in case elements, and that this crest was prophecied, but that there was this false knowing of a crest of Kindness, and that this was a fake crest, and that this here, KINDRED>KINDNESS, that this was gone before, that the re was surest level overrode in these aspects beyond ours before that thi was goen ebfore this world, thsi living out to nowa but this planet inside, and so surely that you could take this squash, and know about ours befoe that this wordl, this lettering, here, this paragraph, has been smnashed down, surely, so know about this piece herea nd know about the se worlds, adnthat you c uld know abut how to please you pain in these bside that i cou dn't ahve to knowa bout this planet enver takne surly ever more ton knoa bo ut tihs planet enver more tonwa bout this aknet this was never surely taken ver on in befoer that his world coun't know about me stil taht his as gnoe, ebfoer this life sinsid ey hope befoer t hat his was gone ebfoere this was all taht I cou ldn't have to know about these worlds, that, here, was sureness in formatting, there in sureness of formatting, this in sureness of SQUASHED pumpkins, for this in element to this one crest, sure to forsake that this is not enkrypted, but th at these worldxs culd thin this, wthis,this, this this world, thsi life, sruely ever before, more for this lfie,f r this orld, taht I coudn;t ahve to knwoa bout this plaent enver takne sruely ever af termore, tin this thithithithis lfie bthsi wrold, thsi this wortl,d this lfie,s relye ver before omre.... That this was gone in before tha this world this life in ours befoer tha this was neve rmore to knoa bout this plent never at a ll after that this was gone before tehs eowrl,ds tahthis wa gone, thisb world, thsiw orld, thsi world, thsi life, this world, this blife,t his world, this lfie, surely over more tonw aknon wabo ut,t aht his world, this nlife,thsi world, thsi nlive this world, taht his was gone, this orld, gne, this ow3rl,d this life, suely ever re for this life,t his world taken ebvfore in my world, this was neve rore to nkwa bout that this wag ogne th this was neve rsurelty this was nervnethi;l,nhtghewilkn etheaiojigt thisb wrodl, thsi world, thsiwb rold,t his life,s urely more to knwa bou t that this was gone ebfore this world, tihn this,... Attribute SET!: This life, in aspect regarding 'pumpkin;' that this was gone before these worlds ins ours to knowa bout this plane and out t know an bout that his world this life in surest spectre, this world, this life surely ever before mine insid ethis world, in my hopen fr this wrodl, this living out tknowa boutbt his life in that ou rs twas this, this th is life,s urely ever more to knwa bout ths word insnde before us, this life, surely ever more to knowa bout tah t this wa gone before thathis world couldn't taken this chint, th is world, thsi living out to knwao bout these worlds and ours cou ld never have to be this worl dinside ours befoer tha this was never surel ythis wrold isndie of ours th a this was gone efbore these oworlds, taht this wasn'g t, thsi bworld, this living nout tiwn a th iabtn thiojhioadfaerijojatwnjhi4w5698upoacakmn34knip u889456, Thi thisl.w nt hisds,a thila3r, th is nlith s, life, this wirld, this life, surely ever ore to knwoa bout this living in ours, tha this was gone befoer that all bfeoer tha this world wasn't gone ebfore tha this as gone efboer thes eworlds insdie of ours thathis worl din palents ebfoer thathids spalnt this world, this in ours,t hat this life, surely more tha this was gone efboe thse worlds, this living out ton knwao bnout t ha this little world was a unvierse, tnhis lfe, surely about th is planet ebfoer t hat I'd conme ab ck inside tha this orld, bout, taht this as gone, this world, in ours befoer tha this worl,d before this besdie my only hoping ebfore that I coujdln't have to knowa bout this world, thsi life, sruiely eve b rthis, wrodl in lvoe,t his world in mn y olofe,t hsiwrl,d thsi luivning thiswtn sdjkahty khothis ft, this world,t hsib ojutia,sxc,me ipo urtthis world, taht this wasgneont, thsi gorl,t his life, surely there befoer that his wrodl, co udn't takne this aspecet ebfore that I 'dn lknow abo ut tehs er tha this was goen ebfoe these worlds, worlds this as gone befoer tha this worldwas never wrong ebfore tha this one world, this living out to knwao bout this plaent enver takne surely. Surest properties, crossfade TAICHI;; Crest of Love this world this living out to know about this world, in surest aspect afte rcertain elements could be achieved, that it was more in surest formatting to relink theirs to this new veranda, and aspect tehse sides over inside o urs, and in short, sure, squash a pumpkn, this squash, and burry it, and start switching t hat idea around, abck and forthe, surely enough,a nnd aspec tthis motion in o urs before tha this was battle never done inside ours befoer t hat this world, tahthis was gone ebfore thes eworlds insdi eours befoer this plaent inside my nly hope for this planet never surley tyakne by storm inside this life, this world, this living out,t ponnwa t, thsi world, tahtthi was gone, teh se world,s surely that his life, LOVE, was set for this digiside element called ALGORITHM, so surely tha th is wa sgone, in befoe th ese worlds, with this existing link up with KINDRED< presented by user one, th ais th is this life, this world, TAICHI, this life surely ever over more to knbwna bout this life, surely ever more to knwoa bout this planet th at I coudnt;' have told this better service insid emy hope ebfore this inside mtthis lfie,thsi wrold this world, isndie my hope before all that I coudln't have knowna bout taht his life, surely ove rmore ton kwnwa bo ut this palent, tehse worl,s tha this was gnoe, thsi wrld,t his surest aspect co ulnt believ ethis planet her before t ha this world couldn't that this was gone, this living out to knwao bout this plaent enver surely taken on in begfore t hathis wrold isnde my hope befoer thes eowrl sdinsdie my onl thisn, this world, this bwrld,this inside my hoe befoer t ha this was gone ebfore thes eworld sinsdie tha this was gone efbore tehs eowrlsd insid etha this was fgone, ebfore o urs, to knowa bo ut this planet here, so surely that this was PUMPKIN, na dihjnt this lwiorl,d this worl,d thi live, thsiwotl, th is life, surely ever more to knoa but ou rs insdin etha this wasn'g toone this wolr,d this life, surely eve rmore ton kjnwao bo ut tha this world, this planet befoer that i cuitnnl thait thitbhithit this, thius life, sruely ever more to knowa b ou t th a this wasn'g gojn etbthis nlife, sruely ever more ton knao bout this in planets ebfside, that I coudl know abnd lotve, this life, thswird this world, this life,s ruely tha tthis was gone ebfore that his planet culd never have to tell us all ta h this asn' gto, this world,wa sng gone, tbe this life,this world, in befoe that his plaent enver cu ld tnhave taken sruely afte rall taht this wasn' gogne tbveforke, heaven... FALLING in love, That We could believe in ours before tha this world, this pumpkin squash could know about ours befoer tha this worldwa shalf way in more tha this world this world, thsi lfie, sruely seconted, that this was gone ebfore this world in nours, taht his was gmore this world, in mine so surely set before that his world,w as gone, ebfore that hsi was goejn,t hsiwbrodl, in ours ebfore that I coudn't know about this insdie my life tha tihs wagone, ebfore out thiatth is lfie, thsi worl,d thisb lfe,s rely ever more to knoi we about tah this worl dcout this life, surely eve rmore ton kwnao bout this palent this was neve rmore thatn thsi soul,w as gnoe inside my own home, tnaht this as goen,t shi world in minee that this could be this pace insid emy know that his was gone ebfoer ours, in that this was neve rsurely this orl,d gone inbefore that this was gone,.e fbore,t ahtthis life,s ruely ever more tonknwa bout this insdien ,t hat this was gone, this life.... KINDRED spirits, in Digimon... That this world couldn't take this aspect backwards ever more to knowa bout this wrold inside our hr eads, sos surely th eser worlds, tha this wasn'g gone ebfore that I coudlnt' have ton known avbout this nittle palnet never takne surely eve rmore tha this was gone ebfoer tahthis weorld, coudl behere, a nd nknwo that that this life,s ruely there in befoer that hsiw rodl, coudln't hidfe, this life, thsi wroild, this life srue sung before tha this was goejn ebfore, this lfie,s rue sung on in befoer thta this,was gone ebfoer thisworld, thsi living out tonknha bout, tha this wans'g so bad, before that this was gone, ebfoer this insdie my life, that this was gone,t his oworld, insdie my hope ebfoer it, tha this was enver surely ever more to knwao bout this plidfe,. this world, here, in ours. These aspect that this wa gon ebfore this world insdie that hte kidnred could name tehse colros inside ours before, but th a this was FAIRN, and these settings here beside in this legend, that there could be a new color to find, out in the digital world, and to bring it through to this whole unvierse, so surely tha th is was gone, this color, FAIRN, or FINE,w as here for this world, thatthis could knwoa bouttehs eowrlds, this SQUASH, this world, that this was gone ebfore that his was neve rmoe in our own that this was goen,t hsi world, this living out to know about it all insid ethis one piece... False Crests RELIABILITY: That this was ehre before ours inside this moment before, that the real crest was REFLECTION, and thath ere could he know this aspect appraoching to it on inside, that Takato could join Taishi in these aspects, and master this set for crest, but to know these worlds in aspect, her et know this aspect has nojne in what to know about but tu set silver light, and that this could appear white, but that this was glossy or something differnt, but gone, back. KINDNESS: This was here in surest regarding th at I could aspect these approaches and tell you of the yet to be accessed surest resonant, over here in these sides, KINDRED, but that there in their first edition was this crest of golden color, UNITY, but that this aspect must be expanded to include KINDRED, as this resonance still exists and these mark't articles could appear in greater fruits upon these surest bases, here. Silver and Gold Surely that there was to know, REFLECTION keys up aspects including KINDRED, so surely as soon as its attributes get accessed, and thatthis was surely this side level equation ove rout in these lives ever afte rmore to knowa bout these worlds sruely in, that Izzy coudl know this crest here in UNITY, and that this was gone before these worlds, surely to knowa bout this pattern here, so accepted.